Biscuri the Hedgehog
by Daisuke Biscuri
Summary: A história sobre o fan-char Biscuri Akatsuki the Dragonblood Alchemist.
1. O comeco

Biscuri the Hedgehog

Capitulo 1: O comeco

Ano 2100, Mobius, Biscuri estava ouvindo mp100 e zoando pela cidade em sua prancha B-7000, e acaba entrando numa floresta.

-Hum... Acho que daqui eu vou a pe.

E andando pela floresta achou uma esmeralda do caos vermelha.

-Uma esmeralda do caos? Por que estaria num lugar como esse?

Biscuri pega a esmeralda, mas um brilho vermelho intenso sai de dentro da esmeralda e ele desmaia. Acordando numa casa que aparentava ser bem atiga em rela o a sua epoca.

-Argh... o que foi aquilo? Onde eu estou?

-Calma, calma... Esta em seguran a jovem... - diz um velhinho, que estava cozinhando algo, e entrga um prato a Biscuri.

-Coma, precisa recuperar suas for as.

Biscuri pega o prato, olha a comida, era algo que ele nunca havia visto antes. Experimenta e acha bom.

-Obrigado... Ma..

-Nao diga nada, primeiro coma, depois conversamos

Biscuri come, e apos terminar, pergunta:

-Onde estou? Quem voce? Porque estou aqui?

O velhinho ri e responde:

-Calma, calma, uma pergunta de cada vez, nao precisa ficar tao nervoso.

Biscuri todo tremulo fala:

-Nervoso, eu? imagine, e claro que n o estou nervoso, eu... so... - Observa a expressao de paz do velhinho e se acalma...

O velhinho come a:

-Bom, voce esta em minha cabana em uma floresta longe da agonia das cidades, a 1000 km de Station Square.

-QUE?? - Sai correndo pra fora, se ve cercado por uma floresta, e flutua bem alto procurando pela cidade, e ve apenas uma extensa floresta, com um pequeno ponto bem longe, que seria Station Square.

-Mas... Station Square nao deveria estar tao longe, e essa floresta nao era tao grande, o que esta acontecendo aqui, onde esta minha prancha?

O velhinho, sem entender nada, aponta a prancha de Biscuri encostada ao lado da cabana, Biscuri corre para checar a prancha, que aparentemente esta inteira.

-Ah, ai esta ela, agora vou correr para a cidade e...

-Calma... voce nem disse o seu nome jovem...

Biscuri para e diz:

-Meu nome Biscuri, Biscuri o Ourico, e quem voc ?

-Eu nao recebi um nome de meus pais, mas voce, nao sabe o quao afortunado e, por ter um...

-Oh... descu...

-Nao precisa se descupar, mas, me diga: de onde voce veio? como veio parar aqui? nao se lembra de nada?

-Ah... Eu sou de Station Square... eu estava andando por uma floresta proxima a ela, e andando um pouco encontrei uma esmeralda do caos, e depois so me lembro de um brilho intenso saindo da esmeralda e eu acordei aqui. Mas... espere... que data e hoje?

-Hoje sao 07/09/2050, por qu ?

-2000 e... QUE?!?! MAS... EU SOU DE 2100!! COMO...?

O velhinho, inexpressivo, fala:

-Hum... Acho que a esmeralda lhe mandou para ca de algum modo, mas... por qu ?

-Olhe, eu nao sei, mas sei que quero voltar pra casa e nao sei como...

-Eu lhe ajudarei como eu puder, tudo que precisamos e encontrar a esmeralda nessa floresta e faze-la transporta-lo de volta.

-Poxa, isso vai demorar muito, preciso contruir a maquina de viagens no tempo e calcular para voltar pra minha epoca...

-Nao faz mal, o importante e que voc volta para casa, nao e?

-E...

-Enquanto isso, eu vou lhe treinar, lhe ensinar as artes do dom nio de fogo e vento, talvez fazer algum equipamento para voc .

-Nossa... mesmo? pode me ensinar tudo isso?

-Posso, alias n o posso, eu VOU lhe ensinar e lhe ajudar.

-Puxa, obrigado mesmo.

Fim do 1 cap tulo 


	2. O treinamento

Capitulo 2: Treinamento

O tempo passa... e Biscuri durante meses treina com o seu novo mestre e controi sua maquina. Os dois estao no campo fazendo o treinamento final de manipula o de fogo.

Biscuri solta fuminantes rajadas no mestre que desvia todas facilemente, biscuri estava ofegante e o mestre muito calmo sem danos significantes.

-Puf! Puf! Voce e mesmo muito bom! *Dispara uma rajada rasteira seguida de 9 rajadas na direcao dos diferentes pontos do corpo do mestre, mas este desvia facilmente*

-Voce est muito nervoso! Acalme-se, nunca se esqueca de que o controle do fogo vem do ar! E nervoso seus movimentos tornam muito previs veis *desvia dos golpes de biscuri mas leva uma rajada na perna, biscuri sorri* e menos eficazes *demonstra n o ter tomado dano significativo, o sorriso de biscuri, ofegante, desaparece*

-Puf! Puf! Puf... *Biscuri se acalma... respira fundo...*

-Isso...

*Biscuri aparece de repente a 10 metros atras do mestre e solta 10 poderosas rajadas aleat rias, o mestre faz o mesmo e as rajadas se batem, mas biscuri surge entre as explos es e acerta em cheio no peito do oponente que cai no ch o, biscuri se aproxima do mestre e o encara no chao*

-Hehehe... he... *O mestre levanta rapidamente girando as pernas criando um espiral de fogo que acerta biscuri mandando-o para longe*

-Nunca esque a tambem de nao baixar a guarda ate ter a absoluta certeza de ter derrotado seu oponente e so se aproximar dele para ataca-lo e somente para isto!

-Aaargh... *Biscuri cai no ch o e se bate em varias rvores que desabam* Ugh! Que mer** eu fui fazer... *Levanta*

-Venha! *O mestre provoca biscuri chamando com as m os, que j estavam pegando fogo*

-Agora eu o derrubo!! *Biscuri corre em circulos ao redor do mestre criando um furacao de fogo, aparentemente normal... mas depois de um tempo...*

-FOGO DE DRAGOES? MAS JA APRENDEU ISTO T O RAPIDO?! *O mestre exclama vendo o fogo alternar entre varias cores e, pego de surpresa, e levantado e leva bastante dano caindo no chao quase sem forcas...*

-Nunca fui um aluno de baixo rendimento, n o ser nem aqui nem agora que isso ira mudar, hehehe... *Ajuda o mestre a levantar, e ambos se comprimentam*

-Demonstrou ser um bom aluno digno de meus ensinamentos, seu treinamento de fogo chegou ao fim, voce alcan ou o maximo nivel! - diz o mestre, ainda ofegante.

-Obrigado!

Mais tarde os dois estao almo ando na cabana.

Biscuri pergunta ao mestre:

-Parece que voce est com alguma coisa para me mostrar... nao e?

O mestre, surpreso com o nivel de percepcao de biscuri, responde:

- Hum... err... e sim... *pega a esmeralda vermelha e a entrega a biscuri* - planejava entrega-la a voc quando sua m quina estivesse pronta - completa

-Nao faz mal, eu ja estou quase acabando mesmo... *pega a esmeralda e guarda*

-Amanha comecaremos a treinar manipulacao de vento.

-Nao vejo a hora de aprender.

Passam-se os dias e biscuri finalmente termina sua maquina.

O mestre o chama e fala:

-Sei que voce vai embora agora sem terminar seu treinamento de vento, por isso vou lhe dar um presente de despedida.

-Err... era isso mesmo, mas em todo caso, quero saber que presente seria esse - responde biscuri curioso.

-Venha.

Os dois descem por um al ap o na cabana e depois de muitas escadas, chegam a uma forja.

-Nossa! Voc n o me disse que produzia armas! - exclama biscuri.

-Pois e, nao se lembra? Eu lhe disse que iria te arranjar algum equipamento, vamos forjar uma armadura e uma espada para voc .

-Vamos? Mas eu nao entendo nada de forjas!!

-Nao se preocupe, eu lhe ensinarei, sera bem facil pra alguem como voce.

-Se o senhor diz...

Eles trabalham durante uma semana e finalmente criam uma armadura e uma espada, com poderes adaptados aos de biscuri, como protege-lo de ataques psiquicos e receberem ordens mentais do dono.

-Bom, vou voltar para casa, obrigado por tudo e pelos equipamentos.

-Nao ha de que. Boa viajem!

Biscuri aciona a maquina e desaparece. E reaparece num lugar estranho...

-Que lugar e esse? Com certeza nao e Station Square...

Biscuri olha a maquina, que registra o ano 2030 em Mobius...

-QUE!?!?!?

alguma distancia um ourico azul ouve a voz de Biscuri, e rapidamente chega ao local escondido, e passa a observar o rec m-chegado...

-Humpf! Agora vou demorar pelo menos uma semana pra refazer os calculos corretos e voltar pra casa...

Tira a esmeralda da maquina.

-Provavelmente isso e culpa SUA! Maldita esmeralda...

O ourico que estava observando biscuri ao ver a esmeralda imediatamente ataca o mesmo por tras, e biscuri, que estava distra do e foi pego de surpresa, cai no chao deixando a esmeralda cair.

-Argh! MAS QUEM FOI O...

Ve o ourico misterioso pegando a esmeralda e sair correndo!

-EI! VOCE! Maldito ourico safado!! Fique e lute como um ouri o!!! Devolva minha esmeralda!!!! Ou pelo menos me diga quem voce e!!!

-Meu nome e sonic, sonic o ourico! - responde o outro, ainda correndo.

-O meu e biscuri, biscuri o ourico! - responde biscuri, por simples educacao, pois nao queria dizer seu nome realmente... o outro ouri o some no horizonte enquanto biscuri estava um pouco distraido...

-Aff... O maldito sumiu! Eu tava quase alcan ando ele... - diz biscuri, ainda normal... 


	3. Biscuri x Dr Eggman

3 cap tulo: Biscuri x Dr. Eggman

Alguns dias se passam depois que sonic rouba a esmeralda de biscuri, que estava procurando alguma esmeralda do caos e tambem querendo uma recanche com o sonic.

-Humpf! O maldito me pegou de jeito. Ah, se eu pego ele...

De repende uma luz surve e suga biscuri pra uma nave. Istantes depois, Biscuri, no escuro e preso com correntes, ouve uma risada estranha:

-Hohohohohoho...

-Quem tai? Vamos, aparece infeliz!!

-Huhuhu... parece que esta com perda de memoria nao son...

As luzes se ascendem enquanto o estranho falava, ele percebe que nao lidava com sonic, mas com um ourico desconhecido...

-O que foi? Quem voc ?

-Hum... Parece que temos um novato aqui...

-A QUEM ESTA CHAMANDO DE NOVATO?!!? - diz Biscuri nervoso.

-Hohoho... vejo que voce e bem nervosinho... eu sou o dr. eggman, e quem e voce?

-Biscuri, biscuri o ourico.

-Prazer. Hum... acho que vou fazer uma experiencia em voce.

Ele leva biscuri a uma sala com uma enorme maquina enorme, e poe biscuri, preso, nela.

-Isso ira triplicar seus poderes e faze-lo obecer-me cegamente.

-QUE?!?! DESCE AQUI SEU PANACA!! EU TE MATO PALERMA!!

-Humpf! Pode ligar a maquina!

Um rob liga a maquina, mas de repente...

-DR EGGMAN!! ESTA SUPERAQUECENDO, VAI EXPLODIR!!

Luzes vermelhas e um som de alerta tem inicio. A maquina explode e biscuri surge dentre a fumaca e o fogo, mas aparentemente o fogo parecia nao afeta-lo.

-MALDITO!! EU TE MATO!!

*Diversos robos vem em cima de biscuri, mas este joga furiosas rajadas e fogo neles, pareciam realmente ser tres vezes mais fortes, e quando um robo feria biscuri o fogo o regenerou!!

-Legal hehe... agora sr. eggman, desca aqui e lute como um homem!!

-Nao obrigado, prefiro ir embora daqui, minha experiencia deu certo, mas o principal deu errado, adeus!

-ESPER... aff, o infeliz fugiu, e isso aqui vai explodir e nao quero estar aqui pra ver mesmo tendo minha nova imunidade!

Biscuri salta da nave que explode em seguida.

-Humpf! Voltemos ao que eu estava fazendo antes de ser interropido.

E mais um tempo depois, novamente biscuri se ve capturado pelo eggman.

-AFFF... tu de novo infeliz?? ja se esqueceu da ultima vez?

-Voce me interessa bastante ourico, se eu conseguir o que planejo, essa sera a morte do sonic e sua turma.

-Sonic?? hum, esse ourico ta me devendo uma, voce pode me levar ate ele?

-Hohohoho... claro, mas voce tem que cooperar.

-Hum... aceito, vamos

Eggman leva biscuri a uma maquina e poe biscuri com as esmeraldas negras junto, e liga a maquina.

-DR. EGGMAN!! AS ESMERALDAS!! - grita o robo em panico.

-OH NAO, DE NOVO! - responde o eggman.

As esmeraldas brilham intesamente e jogam energia em biscuri, as trevas envolvem tudo, e quando se dissipa... biscuri esta negro, com trevas ao seu redor, ao que parecia as esmeraldas estavam dando poder a ele.

-Legal, hehehe - diz biscuri vendo as trevas ao seu redor.

-Ok, test drive. - diz biscuri, ja materializando a armadura e a espada, que tambem ficaram negras.

-EI! VOCE PROMETEU COOPERAR COMIGO!! - diz eggman, muito assustado e irritado (mas bem mais assustado do que irritado).

-Achou mesmo que eu ia cooperar com alguem repugnante que nem tu? NUNCA!

Biscuri se aproveita dos novos poderes e em questao de segundos destroi tudo.

-EU ME VINGAREI BISCURI, ANOTE ISSO!!

-Aham, sei... ate mais ver panaca!

Novamente, eggman tenta capturar biscuri, mas aparentemente sem nenhum sucesso, ate que eles chegam a uma sala e eggman tira algo do bolso...

-UMA CAOS ESMERALD!! PASSA PRA CA GORDUCHO!!

-Ninaninanao... - diz eggman, pondo a esmeralda numa maquina.

-CAOS CONTROL!!

-QUE? UMA MAQUINA DESTA EPOCA NAO SERIA CAPAZ DE...

-Ai e que voce se engana ourico, byebye...

Tudo se apaga... quando biscuri acorda ele esta preso numa maquina, dentro de uma capsula e com outra ao lado, com um robo parecido com ele.

-Argh... o que...? EI!! GORDUCHO MALDITO, ME SOLTA INFELIZ!!

-Hohohohohoho... acho que nao... eu vou lhe copiar desta vez biscuri, nao cometerei um erro duas vezes!

-Mas voce ja cometeu E agora provavelmente sera a terceira!!

-Err... hum... - eggman todo envergonhado - esqueca, PODE LIGAR A MAQUINA!!

O robo liga a maquina, e os poderes de biscuri sao copiados para o robo... Mas...

-ESTA SUPERAQUECENDO!! DR. EGGMAN!!

-OH NAO, DE NOVO!! - diz eggman quase chorando

"Hehehehe... o burro ainda nao percebeu que eu sempre uso vapor quente pra superaquecer a maquina, e um imbecil mesmo." - pensa biscuri

A maquina explode, biscuri agora sente como se informacoes de computador estivessem entrando no cerebro dele, o robo tambem havia sido completado.

-Hohohoho, o robo ficou terminado. METAL BISCURI, DESTRUA O BISCURI!

-Sim senhor... - diz o robo

*O robo solta uma rajada de fogo em biscuri que nao se machuca, mas ao atacar o robo o robo e atingido.

-A copia nao foi tao bem suscedida assim, nao e mesmo eggman?? - diz biscuri, olhando para eggman.

-GRRRR!! - Eggman tenta fugir.

-Nananinanao... dessa vez eu te mato infeliz!!

*Biscuri ataca eggman e usando a espada perfura o peito dele.*

-Ahhh... agora nao tem ninguem pra me encher o saco.

*Mas o robo levanta e tentar atacar biscuri, que solta uma bola de fogo, mas ao inves de fogo sai um poder estranho... que ao atingir o robo o mesmo tem um curto circuito e explode, nao sobra uma so peca inteira.

-Legal, poderes ciberneticos!! - diz biscuri comtemplando pras maos.

Biscuri foge, a nave explode e aparentemente todos os robos vao junto, pois nao havia ninguem para ajuda-los a fugir, e agora muito menos para construir mais.

-E... esse foi o fim do dr. eggman.

-Mesmo? muito obrigado! - diz alguem atras de biscuri, uma voz conhecida... Biscuri se vira.

-Sonic? VOCE ME DERRUBOU AQUELE DIA E ME ROUBOU A ESMERALDA VERMELHA!!

-Hey, calma, nao sei o que ele fez mas primeiro as explicacoes! - diz um equidna vermelho.

Explicacoes depois, todos se conhecem e se entendem, biscuri recebe 3 esmeraldas do grupo.

-Mas, sonic...

-Sim?

-Voce me deve uma, mas nao estou afim de lutar agora, quero mais e voltar para casa.

-Lutaremos numa outra oportunidade.

-Fechado.

Biscuri semanas depois esta com tudo pronto para voltar pra casa.

Fim do 3 capitulo. 


	4. Ninjas

Capitulo 4: Ninjas

Biscurise despede de todos e liga a maquina.

-Ate mais!

E desaparece. Mas novamente nao conseguiu voltar para casa, chegou numa floresta estranha.

-Argh... de novo eu errei meus calculos? Voltei pra Terra...? Nao... esta nao e aquela mesma floresta, isso e outro planeta.

De repente Biscuri ve um vulto amarelo passar bem r pido por ele.

-HEY! VOCE!

E come a a correr atras do estranho.

-PUF! PUF! Corre bem mais do que o Sonic, com certeza nao e um ouri o, muito menos e de Mobius... Puf... DARK FORM!

Biscuri fica em sua dark form, sua velocidade aumenta o bastante para alcancar o estranho. Ele percebe que era um HUMANO, usando um chap u com ideograma e um manto branco.

-Hey, voce!

O humano se assusta e para de repente, mas biscuri continua e tropeca e cai.

-Hum? AAARGH!! *Plaf!* O humano o ajuda a levantar.

-Voce esta bem...?

-Estou, obrigado. - diz biscuri, voltando a sua forma normal.

-Quem e voce? De onde voce e?

-Calma, uma coisa de cada vez: meu nome e Biscuri, Biscuri o ourico, e sou de Station Square, em Mobius.

-Hem? Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar, e tamb m nunca vi ouricos que correm tanto, dessa altura e cor, e que falam. O que voce e?

-Eu sou so um ourico de Mobius, pelo jeito isso aqui nao e a Terra...

-Hem? Terra? O que tem a terra?

-Nao e terra de solo, e terra um planeta mesmo.

-Um...? Esquece! Venha comigo ate a vila.

-Espera, voce nem me disse quem voce e!!

-Ops, e mesmo, desculpe... Meu nome e Namikaze Minato, Quarto Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha.

-Vila Oculta da Folha? Esquece, vamos...

Eles chegam a vila em questao de segundos, todos sorriem e cumprimentam Minato.

-Voce e bem popular por aqui nao?

-Popular?? O que voce queria, sou Hokage dessa Vila!

-O que e um Hokage afinal?

-Voce nao sabe o que e Hokage, de que planeta voce e?

-Ja disse, de Mobius.

-De novo essa historia, acha mesmo que pode vir de outro planeta?

-Eu VIM de outro planeta, agora por favor, responda minha pergunta.

-Ok... bem, Hokage e o mais alto nivel ninja, aquele que governa a vila, entende?

-Nivel ninja? Era so o que me faltava: vim parar num mundo de ninjas!

-Hum?? Esquece... Bom, chegamos!

-Aonde?

-No principal pr dio da vila, onde os ninjas trabalham.

-Ah...

Eles entram e chegam num sal o onde um homem que parecia ser uns 10 ou 15 anos mais velho que Minato (aparentemente um ninja tamb m) de vermelho falava com outro velho sentado, que trajava um manto semelhante ao de minato.

-Jiraya-sensei, voce aqui?

-Hum? Minato! E ai, bom exercicio matinal?

-Sim.

-E... quem e ele? - diz Jiraya apontando para Biscuri.

-Ah, eu o encontrei hoje de manha, o nome dele e Biscuri.

-Biscuri, este e Jiraya, meu sensei e um dos Sannin.

-Prazer em conhece-lo Biscuri - diz Jiraya

-Idem. - diz biscuri apertando a mao de Jiraya.

Passado um tempo, depois do expediente Minato e Biscuri vao a casa de Minato.

-Ahhh, Tadaima!!

Uma mulher de cabelo ruivo e longo vem recebe-lo.

-Okari, querido.

Eles se beijam e abracam, biscuri fica na dele...

-Biscuri essa e Kushina Uzumaki, minha esposa.

-Prazer em conhece-lo biscuri.

-Idem.

Todos jantam conversam, Biscuri conta toda sua historia pros dois, e vao dormir. No outro dia de manha cedo, Minato acorda pra sua caminhada matinal, mas nao acha Biscuri.

-Hum... Onde sera que ele foi? Bom, deixa quieto, e bom que ele se ambiente com a vila mesmo.

E apos alguns minutos de caminhada Minato chega numa clareira e ve Biscuri la, treinando, ele se esconde e observa. Biscuri soltando sequencias de fogo e vento, combinando com a espada. Ao fim do treinamento de Biscuri (duas horas depois), Minato fica impressionado, e aparece.

-Hum? Ah, oi Minato.

-Oi, estive observando seu treinamento, nunca pensei que fosse verdade mesmo sua historia...

-Humpf! E claro que sim, mas em todo caso, como voce se ocultou de mim? Eu tenho um bom nivel de percepcao...

-Hahahaha, eu sou o ninja mais poderoso da vila, se esqueceu?

-Ah, e... nao deve ter sido dificil pra voce se esconder de mim...

-Bem, nem tao facil assim, mas eu consegui, de qualquer maneira... Voce tem um bom potencial de luta, acho que vou treina-lo.

-Serio? Vai treinar pra ser um ninja?

-Sim.

-Yahoo!!! - diz biscuri pulando. - quando comecamos?

-Amanha, vou ter que deixar umas coisinhas em ordem ainda, mas vou treina-lo junto com meus discipulos.

-Voce nao me disse que tinha mais dicipulos.

-E, eu me esqueci de dizer, mas nao importa, amanha comecamos o treinamento, hoje eu ainda vou trabalhar.

-Ok.

Fim do 4 capitulo 


	5. Treinamento Shinobi

Capitulo 5: O Treinamento Shinobi

No dia seguinte, Biscuri e Minato est o no mesmo lugar que Biscuri havia achado para treinar quando chegou. Minato come a:

-Bom, em primeiro lugar, vou te ensinar a usar chakra...

-Ichikoro - interrompe Biscuri

-O que?

-Energia Ichikoro, e meu tipo de energia espiritual, mas eu controlo melhor energia caotica, que esta no ambiente.

-Bom, tanto faz, ja que voce tem alguma pratica com cha... digo, ichikoro, fica mais facil.

-...

-Tentemos o jutsu de substituicao primeiro:

Minato faz um gesto com a mao.

-Isso se chama selo, usado pra fazer jutsus em geral, mas alguns nao precisam de selos, eu mostro um desses mais tarde. Agora observe:

Uma fumaca branca surge ao redor de Minato, e um tronco passa a ocupar o lugar onde estava.

-Legal, como fez isso? - diz Biscuri olhando pro ponto onde Minato esta.

-Chakra, uso ele para trocar meu corpo com o tronco rapidamente, util pra se esquivar de um ataque de kunais por exemplo, tente. - Minato parecia um tanto surpreso de Biscuri te-lo achado, e tao depressa.

-OK, assim e um selo? - Biscuri tenta fazer o gesto que Minato havia feito antes

-Exatamente.

*Puf!* Biscuri desaparece e um tronco ocupa seu lugar em meio a fumaca branca.

-Incrivel! Na primeira tentativa e acertou! Voce tem potencial

-Obrigado! - Biscuri fala ao lado de Minato, que se assusta:

-C-como chegou aqui?

-Teleporte. Nada mais normal.

-Teleporte? Como pode...?

-Ue? Praticamente a mesma coisa que o jutsu de substituicao, mas a diferenca e que eu me torno energia e me locomovo pelo ar.

-Interessante... e sem selo. Por um segundo pensei ser minha tecnica de teleporte...

-SUA tecnica? Como assim?

-Assim:

Minato some e aparece a 10 metros de distancia

-Percebeu alguma diferenca?

-Sim, sua energia sumiu enquanto voce estava se teleportando... mas, por que?

-Hehe... eu vou a outra dimensao e reapareco onde quero, ate mesmo posso estar atravessando algo com um golpe.

-Interessante...

Os dias passam e Biscuri aprende a lidar com kunais, shurikens entre outros equipamentos, e mais alguns jutsus basicos. Eles estao treinando na clareira novamente:

-Bom, lembra-se sobre o que eu falei sobre jutsus sem selos? - diz minato

-Sim.

-Vou lhe ensinar um, eu mesmo criei, levei 3 anos.

-Como e?

-Hehe... nao se afobe, meu proprio sensei, um sannin, levou 6 meses pra aprender!

-Eu aprendo em 6 dias.

-HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

-O que e tao engracado?

-Aposto 1000 ryu que voce nao consegue nem em 1 mes! ahhahahahaha

-Aposto 10000 ryu que consigo em 6 dias - Biscuri estava seguro de si, Minato para de rir.

-10000 ryu? Voce nao teria nem como pagar isso tudo.

-Nao vou precisar, ja que vou vencer a aposta.

-Entao, aceito a aposta.

-Ok, comecemos?

-Sim, pegue - Minato joga uma bexiga cheia de agua pra biscuri.

-Pra que isso?

-Faca o seguinte:

Minato segura a bexiga, sem firmeza, mas a mesma estoura.

-Vou mostrar fora da bexiga pra voce entender:

Uma esfera de energia surge na mao de Minato, a mesma estava girando.

-Materialize cha... ichikoro na sua mao e gire, se estiver correto, ela vai estourar.

Biscuri tenta uma vez, nao consegue, tenta outra, nao consegue...

-Viu? Eu disse que iria dem...

*PAF!* Na terceira tentativa de Biscuri a bexiga estoura. Minato fica pasmo:

-M-M-MAS O-O Q-QUE...?

-Proximo passo?

-...

-Entao?

-Pegue esta bexiga de borracha agora. - Minato joga a bexiga para Biscuri.

Fim do 5 capitulo 


	6. Formação de um Shinobi

Capitulo 6: A forma o de um Shinobi

Biscuri est no ultimo estagio de aprendizado do rasengan, enquanto isso, aprende a lutar como um shinobi, Minato lhe ensina estrategias, jutsus e etc.

*Biscuri tentando performar um rasengan em arvores, sem sucesso, Minato esta observando.*

-Nao quer parar para um descanso? Esta treinando isso 2 dias sem parar.

-Nao, estou quase conseguindo.

-Entao tudo bem.

*Um shinobi chega no local.*

-Yondaime-sama!

-O que?

-Missao rank S, urgente!

-O que foi? Diga logo!

-A Kyuubi foi vista vindo para Konoha! Chegara aqui em 2 dias!

-O QUE?

-Isso mesmo senhor...

-Alerta vermelho na vila! J sabe o que fazer!

-Sim, senhor!

*O shinobi some.*

-Desculpe biscuri, nao poderei acompanhar seu treinamento mais.

-Sensei, o que e a Kyuubi?

-Um demonio com 9 caudas, existem outros 8, mas este e o pior.

-O que pretende fazer?

-...

-Sensei...?

-Esquece, continue treinando seu rasengan, e me avise quando acabar, se acabar.

-Nao precisa.

-?

*Biscuri prepara um rasengan, e solta numa pedra, apenas um pequeno buraco aparece na pedra, mas atras dela se forma uma cratera. Minato se espanta.*

-C-C-CONSEGUIU?

-Hehehe.

-Pois entao, passemos ao estagio seguinte: tente colocar chakra de vento no rasengan. Isso nem mesmo eu consegui.

-QUE!? Isso e facil!

-Quero ver entao se consegue.

*Enquanto Minato fechava a boca, Biscuri estava com o rasengan formado, uma breve sombra de shuriken surgia a volta do golpe. Em alguns segundos, a sombra se torna um rasengan com vento, Biscuri golpeia uma montanha, que se parte em centenas de peda os.*

-...

-Sem palavras? hehehe

-INCRIVEL!

-Que nome dou a este novo rasengan?

-Ele tem uma forma de shuriken, que tal: Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken?

-Boa! E assim que se chamara!

*Neste momento a vila e tomada por panico, mulheres gritam, shinobis voam cobertos de sangue. A Kyuubi chegou a vila 2 dias antes.*

-KYUUBI?! Temos que ir agora! Se quer me ajudar, VAMOS!

*Os dois partem, em segundos estao cara-a-cara com o gigante demonio de 9 caudas. Biscuri joga algumas kunais que atravessam a Kyuubi.*

-Glup! Sensei, onde posso golpear um monstro desses, e pura energia!

-Nao sei...

-Sensei...?

-Se afaste, vou usar "aquele" jutsu!

-Mas isso vai mata-lo!

-Nao temos escolha.

-Espere eu tentar uma ultima vez entao...

-NAO, nao vou me arriscar a perder um aluno como voce.

*Biscuri ja estava flutuando frente-a-frente com a Kyuubi.*

-Super Caos Control!

*A Kyuubi e acertada e fica com um significativo dano, porem a esmeralda de biscuri reaje, e a maquina se desregula mandando biscuri para outro lugar e tempo aleatorio.*

-Sayonara! Minato-sensei!!

-Sayonara, Biscuri.

Fim do 6 capitulo 


	7. A ascenção de um alquimista

Capitulo 7: A ascen o de um alquimista

Biscuri cai num lugar que nao sabe exatamente o que e, pois estava meio atordoado. Ele ouve um estalar de dedos ao longe... e do nada uma explosao surge na sua frente.

-AAAAHHHH!!!

Biscuri chega para tras, outra vez ele ouve um estalar de dedos e outra explosao surge na sua frente. Biscuri se levanta e sai correndo, explosoes surgindo atras dele.

-AAAAHHHHHH!! SOCORROOOOOO!!!

"Pera ai, eu sou imune a fogo!!"

*Biscuri para, fazendo um barulho de carro freiando.* As explosoes cessam atras dele, mas continuam ao longe. Um homem com roupas aparentemente militares, com luvas que geravam faiscas ao estalar os dedos, e logo apos isso ocorriam explosoes para onde ele estava apontando. Estava cercado de criaturas estranhas, misturas de animais. O homem fala.

-Ei! Voce, seja la quem o que for, me ajude!

"O QUE for e demais ' "

*Biscuri corre na direcao do homem com a espada em maos, mata todos os monstros rapidamente.*

-Escute aqui, nao sou nenhum bicho desses, entao me faca o favor de NAO tentar me atacar novamente, apesar de que eu seja imune a fogo, pode ser?

-?

-Responda sim ou nao.

-Tudo bem, quem e voce mesmo?

-Biscuri, Biscuri the Hedgehog. E voce e...?

-General Brigadeiro Roy Mustang

-G-G-General? Voce e de um rank tao alto?

-Sim, nunca ouviu falar de mim? O Flame Alchemist?

-Flame... ALCHEMIST? "So o que faltava, vim parar num mundo onde usam alquimia."

-Sim, eu mesmo. O que faz aqui, nao vi como voce entrou neste laboratorio.

"Laboratorio?" *Biscuri se da conta de que caiu numa especie de laboratorio de animais.*

-E uma longa historia, mais tarde eu explico a voce. Que monstros eram esses mesmo?

-Quimeras, criadas ilegalmente por algum alquimista, estamos atras dele, mas fugiu durante a luta.

-Hum... O que vai fazer agora?

-Voltarei para o quartel, nao resta nada a fazer aqui, ele fugiu com todos os registros de pesquisa.

-Posso ir com voce? Nao tenho onde ficar.

-Hum... Nao posso deixar animais no quartel, e contra as regras.

"Animal? So porque sou um ouri o? Nao sou nenhum animal comum! :"

-O QUE DISSE? *As maos de Biscuri ja estavam pegando fogo.*

-Nada, nada, voce pode vir.

-Melhor assim. *O fogo apaga.*

Chegando ao quartel, Roy aprensenta biscuri a todos no quartel, Biscuri fica num canto, lendo um livro sobre alquimia basica que achara na biblioteca.

-Ei, Roy!

-O que?

-Pode me ensinar?

-Ensinar o que?

-Alquimia.

-Nao creio que voce consiga.

"Mas esse cara..."

-E mesmo? Pois aposto que aprendo tudo o que voce sabe em 1 mes.

-Hahahahahahahahahahhaha... Impossivel, nem o Full Metal conseguiria! Quem dira voce?

-Full Metal? Quem e esse?

Um baixinho loiro de olhos da mesma cor dos de Biscuri vestido de preto com uma capa vermelha e um outro parecido com o baixinho, so que um pouco mais alto, chegam no local.

-Ah, eis eles ai!

-Este e o Full Metal Alchemist? *Biscuri olhava para o cara que era um pouco mais alto.*

-Nao sou eu, e meu irmao.

-Han? Esse baixinho e o Full Metal?

*O baixinho se irrita.*

-QUEM VOCE CHAMOU DE ULTRA-MEGA-SUPER-HIPER-PEQUENO QUE PRECISA VER COM UMA LUPA E DA VONTADE DE PISAR EM CIMA?

-Nii-san! Calma!

"Eu nao falei tudo isso. -.-'"

-Ouca seu irmao, se acalme baixinho.

-GRRRR!!! PEQUENO COMO UM FEIJAO E VOCE MALDITO!!!

"Eu NAO falei isso. ' "

Roy Mustang estava rindo da cena.

-Full Metal, acalme-se.

-NAO SE METE!

-Nao ligue nao Biscuri, ele e assim mesmo.

O baixinho se acalma.

-Biscuri estes sao Edward e Alphonse Elric. Edward e o Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed, Al, este e Biscuri the Hedgehog.

Alphonse responde:

-Prazer.

Biscuri:

-Idem. Bom, Roy, vai nao respondeu: topa ou nao a aposta?

-O que voce aposta?

-Hum... Que tal... 1000$?

-Fechado.

Al pergunta:

-O que voces apostaram?

-Eu posso aprender tudo o que o Roy sabe sobre alquimia em 1 mes.

-Isso e impossivel, nem mesmo eu e o Nii-san aprenderiamos tao rapido!

Ed fala:

-Exato, eu demorei muito tempo para chegar na posi ao em que estou. *Mostra um relogio de prata.*

-O que e isso?

-Um relogio que todos os Alquimistas Certificados Nacionalmente usam, aumenta o poder de transmutacao.

-Interessante... Como se torna um?

-Fazendo um exame, o proximo ira ocorrer dentro de um mes. Depois voce tem que mandar anualmente relatorios de suas pesquisas sobre alquimia, se nao for bom o bastante, voce perde sua posicao.

-Um mes? Que coincidencia... Que tal assim: farei o exame de Alquimista Certificado Nacionalmente, se passar, ganho a aposta, se nao, perco.

Roy:

-Hum... OK.

-Fechado entao.

1 mes depois... Biscuri vai fazer o exame, confiante. Comeca com uma entrevista numa sala escura, havia uma cadeira dourada, apoiada por um so pe.

-Sente-se nesta cadeira, se e um verdadeiro alquimista, ela nao desequilibrara.

Biscuri senta, a cadeira nao cai. A entrevista vai seguindo, Biscuri responde tudo normalmente. Logo apos vinha um exame fisico, houve uma certa discussao por Biscuri ser um ourico, mas o problema e resolvido e o exame segue. Biscuri faz a prova teorica e sai confiante. Faltava apenas a parte pratica.

-Roy, tire o po de sua carteira, porque vou passar.

-Nao fique tao cheio de si, a parte pratica e a principal, quero ver o que ira fazer. O Fullmetal conseguiu transmutar sem um circulo de transmutacao. O que planejou?

-Sera uma surpresa.

Chamam para a prova pratica, um lugar aberto, com varios elementos da natureza: gelo, rios, arvores, areia, terra, pedras etc. Um examinador anuncia:

-Muito bem, aqui voces tem tudo que precisam pra transmutar, transmutem como quiserem!

"Otimo, vou poder demonstrar o que sei normalmente."

Biscuri espera todos irem, e no final:

-Muito bem, todos ja foram, minha vez!

*Biscuri tira duas luvas semelhantes as de Roy Mustang. Estala os dedos, porem ao inves de fogo normal, as faiscas e a explosao saem com varias cores: fogo de dragoes.*

Os esxaminadores ficam sem palavras, depois perguntam a Biscuri.

-Roy Mustang lhe ensinou isto?

-So a tecnica dele, mas a minha e diferente, como podem ver estas luvas confeccionadas por mim mesmo nao emitem faiscas de fogo comum, e sim fogo de dragoes.

-Fogo de dragoes?

-E um elemento antigo, a lenda diz que apenas aqueles descendentes dos dragoes podem usar este fogo. Eu consegui permoma-lo por alquimia, apesar de saber usa-lo sem alquimia.

-Impressionante.

Biscuri recebe de Roy Mustang o relogio.

-Humpf! Tome! *Roy joga o relogio pra ele.* - Seu nome como Alquimista Certificado Nacionalmente e...

-Qual?

-Dragonblood Alchemist.

-Gostei. Nao esta esquecendo nada?

-HUMPF! Pegue! *Roy joga um saco de dinheiro para Biscuri.*

-Obrigado, agora vou tratar de voltar para casa de uma vez, ja cansei de viagens pelo multiverso e pelo tempo.

-Lembre-se de vir nos visitar, e tambem de enviar seu relatorio de pesquisas.

-Nao se preocupe, provavelmente virei. Agora adeus.

Biscuri pega a maquina ja configurada sem nenhum erro de calculo.

-Tchau, Sensei.

-Tchau, Biscuri.

Biscuri desaparece.

Fim do capitulo 7 


End file.
